


My Myrtle: The Rise of Sauron

by SaurontheGreat



Series: My Myrtle [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Dol Guldur, Gen, Gondor, Hogwarts, Isengard, Misty Mountains, Mordor, Moria | Khazad-dûm, Rohan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 06:33:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8834095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaurontheGreat/pseuds/SaurontheGreat
Summary: After thousands of years lying dormant, the Dark Lord Sauron has returned. His orcs have multiplied, and although he cannot yet take physical form, his essence has lost none of its potency. He lies waiting in secret in his stronghold of Dol-Guldur, hidden deep within the ancient forests of the north. He is gathering his most terrible servants, the Nine, to retrieve what was stolen long ago, the One Ring of old. They will find Lord Sauron's most prized possession, and kill the one who carries it. Far away, in a land to the West, a young boy has just been enrolled in a new school. A school of magic. At this school, he will find new friends and foes, after and a chance encounter with the spirit of a young girl in the girl's bathroom, true love. But he will soon find that he is far from normal, and that he has come into possession of an object that may doom him, his new love, and the whole of Hogwarts.





	

The world is changing. The very fabric of existence seems, as if, to mend itself to his will. To answer his very beck and call. To be consumed by him. But, in order to understand present events, in order to prepare for the future, one must first, look into the past. It began with the forging of the Great Rings, forged by Celebrimbor, of the House of Fëanor. Three were given to the High Elves of the West, immortal, wisest and fairest of all creatures. Seven, were gifted to the Dwarf-lords, the greatest craftsmen of them all, who made their dwelling in the ancient Dwarf-kingdom of Khazad-dûm, later called Moria. And nine, nine rings were given to the race of Men, who above all the others, desire power, and are most easily corrupted by the Dark One. For within each of these Rings was contained the strength and will to govern and rule each race. But they were all of them deceived, for another Ring was made. In the land of Mordor, in the fires of Orodruin, Mount Doom, the Dark Lord Sauron forged, in secret, a Master Ring, to control all the others, and within this Ring he poured his cruelty, his malice, and his will to dominate all life. One Ring to rule them all. One by one, the free lands of the world fell to the power of the Ring. But some resisted the Dark Lord. A Last Alliance of Men and Elves marched against Lord Sauron and his army, and on the slopes of Mount Doom, they fought for the freedom of all peoples. The orcs of Mordor were completely outmatched by the forces of the Free Peoples, and were slaughtered by the hundreds of thousands. Victory was near, but the power of the Ring, could not be undone. For, at the end of that bloody and violent war, the Dark Lord himself, came down from his fortress of Barad-dûr, to crush the rebellion once and for all. But hope was not lost, for Elendil, King of the Dúnedain , and Gil-galad, High-King of the Ñoldor, challenged the Great Evil himself, and a ferocious struggle ensued. But it was all in vain. Gil-galad, last of the great Elven-Kings of the West, was immolated by Sauron's own hand, for the Dark Lord had within him a heart of fire. Elendil was then struck down by the great war-mace of the Dark One, and his sword, Narsil, was broken beneath him in his fall. All seemed lost. The rebellion was leaderless, defeat, and death, were upon them. But it was not the end. For in this moment, when all hope had faded, Isildur, son of Elendil, took up his father's broken sword and cut the Ring of the Evil One's hand. Sauron, the Enemy of the Free Peoples of the World, was defeated. The Ring passed to Isildur, who had this one chance to destroy Evil, forever. But the hearts of men, are easily corrupted. And the One Ring, has a will of its own. For the Ring betrayed Isildur, and he was cut down by orcs, and the Ring disappeared. History became legend, and legend, to myth, and for over three thousand years, the Ring remained lost. But it was not destroyed. And the spirit of the Dark One, endured. He was thought lost to time, but no more, for he had returned, with a vengeance. And he never forgot his crushing defeat, and his wrath burned like the breath of a great Urulókë, and he will have his revenge.


End file.
